During the past year, CIPS completed 1000's of clinical orders. The members in CIPS published 25 papers in journals and conferences through our research collaborations. We began a few new image processing services. We improved our tumor measurement procedure. We also developed an accumulative tumor reporting system to integrate CIPS workstations with PACS and RIS system. We devised a framework to output results from commercial workstations for further analysis. CIPS is developing technologies to incorporate computer-aided detection and measurement analyses on radiology scans into the PACS using full automation to improve daily patient care. We are developing software to perform real-time monitoring of patient radiation exposure from CT scanning to ensure that the lowest effective radiation dose is used.